Too Drawn In
Too Drawn In '''is the sixth case in Fluxford. It takes place in the cryptic and ominous district called Hellraised Hollow. Plot The Player and new recruit Mallory go to the art studio in Hellraised Hollow, but to no avail, they find the body of artist Philomena Frost, a pen lodged in her eye. In the first chapter, they suspect three people of the murder: historian Reynaldo Illian, goth Heidi Arcanum, and artist Aaron Bunniby. It was also noted that the killer is left handed and knows Greek mythology. At the end of the first chapter, they are informed of a cistern that has opened near the victim's normal hangouts. In the second chapter, they head into the cistern where the victim researched and based her location off of in her paintings. Two new people are suspected in this chapter: undercover agent Jordan Miami and explorer Peggy Hickum. It is also discovered that the killer eats saffron and the victim was murdered at the cistern. At the end of the third chapter, there were reports of someone wrecking the cistern. In the third chapter, Mallory and the Player find artist Aaron Bunniby destroying the cistern, since the victim stole what was his here in this cistern and could not find it. Eventually, they calm down Bunniby and finally arrest the killer moments later, goth Heidi Arcanum. Heidi explains that Philomena was going too deep into the study of Faith, a civilization that still roams today and runs a night called the Night of the Unorthodox. She was tasked to stop Frost by all cost, and she succeeded. Heidi was sentenced to 45 years in prison. After the trial, the team helps Aaron recover a prized painting he painted and was stolen by the victim. They recover it and give it back to him. They also investigate the cistern again, finding a recruitment poster for Faith, a cult that Heidi was talking about. Reynaldo explains that they have an annual Night of the Unorthodox. Not much is known about it, but a survivor was documented: Frank Barooch, who is currently filming a documentary about the Night of the Unorthodox. Summary '''Victim * Philomena Frost (found with a pen in her eye) Murder Weapon * Calligraphy Pen Killer * Heidi Arcanum Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left handed. *This suspect knows Greek mythology. *This suspect eats saffron. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left handed. *This suspect knows Greek mythology. *This suspect eats saffron. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has an ink stain. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows Greek mythology. *This suspect eats saffron. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has an ink stain. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows Greek mythology. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left handed. *This suspect knows Greek mythology. *This suspect eats saffron. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has an ink stain. Killer's Profile *The killer is left handed. *The killer knows Greek mythology. *The killer eats saffron. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer has an ink stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Art Studio. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Mirror, Research Papers) * Examine Research Papers. (New Suspect: Reynaldo Illian) * Ask Reynaldo why the victim had his papers. (New Crime Scene: Abandoned Library) * Investigate Abandoned Library. (Clues: Talisman, Victim's Letter) * Examine Talisman. (New Suspect: Heidi Arcanum) * Ask Heidi why her talisman was on the crime scene. * Examine Victim's Letter. (New Suspect: Aaron Bunniby) * Ask Aaron why the victim sent letters to him. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is left handed.) * Analyze Bloody Mirror. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer knows Greek mythology.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Cistern. (Result: Bloody Rug, Faded Diary, ID Badge) * Examine Bloody Rug. (Result: Purple Substance) * Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Heidi's Diary) * Ask Heidi why her diary is in the cistern. (Result: Heidi is left handed and knows Greek mythology.) * Examine ID Badge. (New Suspect: Jordan Miami) * Ask Jordan about his change in occupation. (Result: Jordan knows Greek mythology.) (New Crime Scene: Bookshelves) * Investigate Bookshelves. (Result: Faded Book, Faded Victim's Picture, Hiking Pack) * Examine Faded Book. (Result: Aaron's Book) * Ask Aaron about the book he wrote about the cistern. (Result: Aaron knows Greek mythology.) * Examine Faded Victim's Picture. (Result: Reynaldo's Threat) * Learn why Reynaldo threatened the victim. (Result: Reynaldo is left handed.) * Examine Hiking Pack. (New Suspect: Peggy Hickum) * Ask Peggy why her hiking pack was on the scene. (Result: Peggy is left handed and knows Greek mythology.) * Analyze Purple Substance. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer eats saffron.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Resolve Aaron's conflict. (Result: Aaron eats saffron.) (New Crime Scene: Cistern Center) * Investigate Cistern Center. (Clues: Soaked Notes, Ripped Memo Pad, Glass Cleaner) * Examine Soaked Notes. (Result: Peggy's Notes) * Question Peggy about her notes about the cistern. (Result: Peggy eats saffron.) * Examine Ripped Memo Pad. (Result: Jordan's Investigation Notes) * Learn about the new information from Jordan. (Result: Heidi eats saffron.) * Examine Glass Cleaner. (Result: Reynaldo's Glass Cleaner) * Ask Reynaldo why his glass cleaner is on the scene. (Result: Reynaldo knows Greek mythology and eats saffron.) * Investigate Podium. (Prerequisite: All tasks complete) (Clues: Saffron Jar, Stained Knife) * Examine Saffron Jar. (Result: DNA) * Examine Stained Knife. (Result: Mysterious Substance) * Analyze DNA. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer has brown eyes.) * Analyze Mysterious Substance. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has an ink stain.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Night of the Unorthodox (1/6). Night of the Unorthodox (1/6) * Assist Aaron. (Reward: x 20,000) * Investigate Art Studio. (Clues: Locked Safe) * Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Painting) * Give the painting back to Aaron. (Reward: x Artist Beret) * Investigate Cistern. (Clues: Recruitment Poster) * Ask Reynaldo about Faith's night of the Unorthodox. * Investigate Abandoned Library. (Clues: Documentary Poster) * Investigate a new crime now! Category:HellraisedHollow